1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particular, to management of recording conditions.
2. Related Art
Operation of recording equipment to set a recording level, a recording mode, sound effects, and the like, becomes necessary at the time of recoding an audio signal.
JP 2001-119664A describes recording setting information about recording and reproducing apparatus compatible with program streams and its peripheral devices on the same recording medium where the program streams are to be recorded.
JP 2006-217111A describes recording a plurality of pieces of recording setting information corresponding to a plurality of picture-recorded scenes and controlling recording operation to be performed during picture-taking operation, on the basis of recording setting information corresponding to designated picture-recorded scenes.
It is effective to record the setting information about the recording and reproduce apparatus and its peripheral devices on the recording medium is effective. However, when stream data pertaining to a specific program are extracted from the recording medium and transmitted to another medium, the setting information of the program stream data comes to be lost. Particularly, in the case of a recording apparatus in which data to be recorded are a music signal, recorded music file data are often transmitted to another equipment or another medium by way of the Internet or by way of a LAN, a Wi-Fi device, and others. Therefore, the problem can come to the surface.